Kiss Me Not
by Nine By Two
Summary: Gajeel hears voices in the guild's library and goes to find Levy and an armored knight in there. Apparently, the knight needs a kiss to return to his story in a book? Then Gajeel recalls the times when he would see Levy in the library by herself. "How cute," he thought.


"….. Levy Mcgarden…... how…... really?"

Gajeel heard faint voices coming from the guild library as he passed by it. Who else could be in there besides the little blue-haired rascal? Unless it was cleaning day, that is… which it wasn't.

Curious, he stopped in his tracks and walked towards the room. As he grabbed the doorknob and was about to fling the door open, he stopped and put his ear to it to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah, no kidding!" A man's voice exclaimed.

"Then how are you going to get back?" Levy's voice responded.

"I need a kiss. And not just any kiss; a deep, passionate one. And I normally don't say this but, my, you're beautiful, Ms. Mcgarden. Could I possibly steal one from you?"

"Uhm… Sorr-" Levy was cut off as Gajeel suddenly stormed into the room._ Is this some lame pick-up line? Who is this guy?_ he thought. The two people looked at the rough brute as he got a good look at the mysterious man next to Levy. The guy was dressed in shiny, full-body armor and had a sword in the sheath that hung from his belt.

"A passionate kiss, you say?" Gajeel asked. Without thinking, he trudged up to the knight and savagely smacked his lips to the other man's. The knight's eyes widened as he glowed and disintegrated into magic particles back into the book where he seemed to have come out of. After there were no more remnants, Gajeel slowly turned his head to the girl next to him.

"What?" he asked. Levy was shocked upon seeing the display that unraveled itself in front of her.

"Gajeel… are you… gay?"

"No," he retorted and promptly started to leave.

"So… why did you…?"

"How should I know?" he asked as he lifted a brow.

"Because you're the one who did it?!"

"Why the hell are you raising your voice!?"

Levy pouted. "If you're into men, just say so… I won't judge you."

"I told you I'm not."

She gave out a large sigh as she lowered her head. "Okay then..." The small girl suddenly picked up on what might have just happened. She inwardly grinned and felt her mischievous side awaken. _Well, let's see what he was thinking, then._

"You know, it wasn't nice of you to steal someone else's kiss," she said forwardly while hiding her grin. Gajeel turned stiff and watched her.

"What do you mean _'it wasn't nice?'_ Did you _want_ to?" he asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I _did_."

"No, you _didn't_."

"How do you know? He was pretty cute," Levy giggled. She was already amusing herself with this conversation.

"You're into that chivalry junk? Shrimp, how many books do you read?"

"Over a thousand that you'll never touch. Besides, I kind of wanted a kiss."

"WHAT!? You wanted to kiss that punk in a tin can excuse of armor?" Gajeel's eyes narrowed in some weird form of anger.

"I mean, he was muscular and kind of swooning in my opinion," Levy said with fake wandering eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm way more muscular than that little twig is!" he shouted as he felt a vein pop on his forehead. Levy started to laugh hysterically.

_Gotcha._

"What? Why are you comparing yourself to him now?" Levy inquired as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Huh? No I didn't. I'm just saying... to me he looked like a toothpick," Gajeel tried coming up with something quickly.

"Well when comparing him to me, he's pretty big," she chuckled.

"That's cause you're puny."

"And you're just a giant," she threw back with a smirk.

"At least I can reach for things; I've seen you use that pathetic chair to reach just the sixth column of books on the shelf here, gihi! In fact, you couldn't even reach the fourth one in our last guild building; you had to go up two rungs on the ladder to even touch it!" he said heartily as he recalled the times he would see her struggling to retrieve a book that was on an elevation too high for her. "And for taller columns you'd normally use your own magic to make a ladder cause you didn't trust the old one that was already in there. Did you think it was going to break under your nonexistent weight?" he snickered. When he was done retelling his memories, he looked down to her again, but noticed she just looked back at him without talking. "What?"

"… How do you know all of that?" she asked with a tone of surprise in her sweet voice.

"Uh… good memory?" he sweated.

"But I've never seen you anywhere even close to the library back then," Levy mumbled. She was normally there alone or with Freed since he loves to study runes. Occasionally Lucy would drop by as well and Jet and Droy would pop in every so often, too, but that was about all the people she could think of who would actually be in that vicinity. Curious, she started to ask, "Have you been…"

"No," Gajeel answered before she could finish. He could tell where this was going. She was going to ask him if he's been watching her… which he… TOTALLY… hasn't…... Nope. Levy looked a little disappointed, though.

"You had me excited for a second," she said wistfully.

"Wait what?" He was confused. Did she _want_ him to watch her?

"See, you should let someone finish before answering. You don't even know what I'm talking about," she scolded him.

"_Fine_," he said begrudgingly, "go ahead."

"I was going to ask if you'd been secretly reading, but since you said no I guess you were up to something else-"

"YEAH! Yeah, I was reading a bit…" he quickly said. It's way better than being suspected for watching her. "Didn't wanna let anyone see me, ya' know?"

"Wow, that's great! What books have you read?" Levy energetically inquired.

Oh no. He couldn't think of any at the moment, until he remembered a character from book that reminded him of Levy. "This delusional guy with an old horse, armor, and a fat squire." He couldn't remember the name.

"Don Quixote?"

"Yeah, that one."

_*Knock knock*_

Someone knocked on the door from the hallway. "Hey, Levy! Lucy and I are going to the train station right now, do you wanna come? You needed to pick something up from there anyway," Erza's voice said in a muffled tone through the door.

_Whew, thanks Titania,_ Gajeel said in his head because he didn't need to answer to questions from Levy anymore.

"Mm! I'll be out in a sec!" she said gleefully and started to gather her belongings. "I'll catch up with you some other time," Levy smiled at him. Erza opened the door and, after giving Gajeel a suspicious look for being in the library, made her way out of the room with Levy. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor. Why did that book remind him of the Shrimp again…?

_Oh yeah, the main character was a total nut job,_ Gajeel chuckled to himself. Don Quixote was a man who read books days upon days, to the point where he actually believed he was part of the stories. The iron dragon slayer then recalled how he found that book. Every once in a while, he would go to the guild library to check up on Levy. He was actually worried that a shelf might fall over and crush that little squirt. But in all honesty, he went to maybe be able to bring himself to say a word of apology for what he's done to her and her teammates a while back. He already let Jet and Droy beat him up a bit, but Levy didn't take part in that. Of course, he's never been able to say anything or even reveal himself from his hiding spot, but he went to see her anyway.

He saw how she would put on her gale force glasses for thicker, encyclopedia-like books while enjoying the smaller, average sized novels without them. He liked how she would tuck her hair behind her ear when it got loose from her headband or hair tie. He liked how she would sometimes just stare out the window with blissful eyes when the weather was nice; it was always those times when he wondered what she was thinking, because she always had even the slightest smile drawn on her lips.

Then one day, Levy exited the library but left behind a book on the table. Curious, Gajeel got out from his hiding place nonchalantly and picked it up.

_Don Quixote?_ He skimmed through the book and realized that it was a pretty long story. Well, just like any good student would, he used SparkNotes to search up a summary of it and got the gist of what it was about instead of reading the actual book. But now he might be in some trouble; if Levy asks him about the book, he's going to have to answer.

With a sigh, Gajeel searched on the shelves for the book, sat down on the floor, and began to read.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this short-as-heck fanfiction! I just needed something to get me back into the mood for writing, and what better way is there than to publish something? I'm still working on my next story, so I hope you keep in touch!

* * *

_9x2_


End file.
